The Stanford CAM Center for Chronic Low Back Pain brings together a variety of scientific discplines and researchers in a collaborative effort to advance our knowledge of CAM treatments for low back pain. The Administrative Core will function within this Center as a centralized resource to each of the individual Projects and other Cores. By providing an integrated infrastructure for the logistical and management requirements of the Center components, the Core will increase productivity, enhance efficiency, and promote unified efforts toward achieving the Center Goals. To facilitate the research goals of the Center, the Core will aim to: 1. Facilitate communication among Scientific Cores and individual Research Projects to advance the overall Center and individual Project goals;and 2. Provide financial management and day-to-day administrative support to increase efficiency and productivity of individual Projects and Cores.